


春梦

by ErFan1007



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007
Summary: （花哈番外篇）





	春梦

【春梦】（花哈番外篇）

哈尼还有第五个要求。  
但是，他不敢说出口。  
面对被吞了催情药的男人，他怎么也说不出第五个要求条件。  
因为他知道，男人一旦被性欲控制了理智，得到了快感瞬间早就走火入魔，第五个要求，绝对实现不了。  
轻一点，别弄疼我。  
哈尼不敢奢望太多，只希望，对方能够温柔一点。  
毕竟，人生第一次的剧痛，是他毕生的阴影。  
解雨臣听从蜜糖的要求，不敢吻他的唇瓣，开着房间灯把人压倒在床上的时候，只是用吸闻的举动来吸着人儿脖子上的蜜糖味，甜甜的味道让他无法自拔，差点就把持不住直接给上了，原本只是单纯的吸吻，到最后还是忍不住伸出舌头，舔着白皙脖子上的肌肤。  
解雨臣下体的包已经硬得快要爆炸，但他也不想吓到人儿，打算把蜜糖的情欲先撩起来，算是给人儿一个尊重，缓缓地用自己的硬物一下一下地蹭着人儿的下体，然后换来人儿憋住气的支吾声。  
哈尼有点紧张又羞涩地闭上眼睛，憋不住气了，张开嘴巴调整呼吸，任由男人努力地吸吻他的脖子，卖力帮助他挑起情欲。  
半晌，哈尼突然双手抵在花爷的胸膛上面，一脸茫然地看着上方人，面对骑在他身上不是喜欢的人，不管男人怎么撩他、挑逗他，果真还是挑不起他的性欲。  
“……桌子上的催情药，拿两颗给我吧。”  
提不起的欲望，就只能靠药物反应。  
这场戏，总归还是要演到结局。  
解雨臣明了，也不拒绝人儿的要求，从人儿身上移开去准备到桌上拿药物和水时，哈尼坐了起身，机械似地脱掉自己的衣服，露出一大片白皙肌肤，乖乖地坐在床上等着吃药。  
桌上摆着的各种调情、性虐道具，解雨臣一切没碰，只是开了两颗催情药，拿了几个安全套和润滑油就回到了蜜糖身边，给人服药后重新抱着哈尼压到床上，继续抚摸身体，耐心地等待人儿药效的发作。  
梦楼的催情药果然不一般。  
没过一会儿，哈尼就来感觉了。  
解雨臣摸过的地方传来了酥麻和致命的热度，被男人舔过的地方更是让他想要奢求更多，蜜糖的呼吸声渐渐变大了，开始会主动搂着他的脖子，修长的双腿缠着他的腰围，回应着双方胯下的触碰感。  
“唔嗯……我看，可以开始了……”  
哈尼说话羞答答的，完全不像是经历各种风风雨雨的男雏，更像是个含苞待放的小青涩，面对如此尤物，解雨臣也萌起一股想要温柔对待的冲动。  
前戏，抚慰，花爷全都做得很足。  
尽管自己已经特难受了，他也成功耐住了性欲，先帮人儿舒服起来。  
两人的衣服不知什么时候已经全脱了，解雨臣背后抱着人儿的身体，扶着对方的小蛮腰，燥热的胸膛紧贴在蜜糖光滑粉红的背部，大手一下一下的撸着哈尼的肉棒，沉重的呼吸声全落在对方的后肩膀上。  
“啊……唔、啊嗯……”  
被别人的手撸着的性器肿大得很，哈尼舒服得昂头呻吟，却又羞耻地流下来悔恨的眼泪，身体想要好好享受快感，内心却想要早点结束这场性爱。  
药效发挥得淋漓尽致，随着花爷越撸越快的动作，哈尼的叫床声就越变越急促，肉棒在男人的手掌心上颤颤巍巍，精口上冒出了白色的粘稠物，要射不射的堵在了红肿的龟头上面。  
“啊啊……差不多了、花爷，啊嗯、再快一点，我要射了……”  
哈尼顾不上自尊心了，一心只想着快点射出来，昂着头，含着眼泪呼吸急促，一手抓住解雨臣帮他抚慰的手腕，身体不要脸地用光溜溜的白臀蹭着男人的火热。  
“唔嗯……”  
解雨臣原本就已经热得崩溃，被人这么毫无阻碍地摩擦着性器，理智早已丧失殆尽，一只手抓住人儿的臀部，忍不住就这样用早已戴好套的肉棒一脑门地捅了进去。  
这安全套具有润滑液，直接进去不难，肉棒准确无误地捅到了深处，整根没入，硬物这样猛然进入温穴之中，解雨臣舒服的呻吟声和哈尼的尖叫声几乎是同步的。  
男人巨大的肉棒一插进来，突然的窒息感让哈尼顿时就软了下来，恍惚中才发现，前端不知道什么时候已经射了出来。  
可能是在男人猛然进入身体的刹那？  
白色混混沌沌地射到满床单都是，男人的手还在撸动着，捏住他的龟头，拇指擦过他刚射出来的粘稠，挖着他的精口，惹得哈尼身体又猛然颤抖，高潮着彻底将白色射得彻底。  
“好了……该我了。”  
解雨臣松开了肉棒，压下哈尼的上半身贴到沾满精液的床上，蹭得哈尼满身都是自己的液体，双手捧着他的翘臀，下一秒就是猛然的抽插。  
“啊！等一下、嗯——”  
哈尼把脸埋在床单上，任由男人用力地肏着他的身体，舒服又酥麻的快感让他不禁捏住被单失控地喊叫着，后穴很快就被男人肏出了蜜汁，流了他一大腿都是，胸口和后穴都感觉快要窒息而死。  
巨大终于得到抚慰，解雨臣真的是舒服得失魂了，咬住下唇，眼神意乱情迷，全身都爽得起了鸡皮疙瘩，原本想要温柔一些，可肉棒这么一抽插，他才发现他做不到。  
有的，尽是想要更加深入，更加用力，更加快速。  
对不起了，蜜糖。  
其他条件，我都能答应你。  
温柔点，我可能做不到了。  
解雨臣俯下身抱住哈尼的身体，吸着他脖子上的味道，双方的汗水混合在一起，下半身依旧是猛烈地撞击，哈尼不知道是舒服还是疼痛，药物的影响下导致全身颤抖又粉红，叫床声一次比一次的浪，叫的花爷都快要射了。  
其实，在进入人儿身体没多久，解雨臣确实是射了。  
催情药的影响让花爷不能把持得更久，在一次的深入中，解雨臣轻声底鸣一声，下半身颤抖，肉棒还插在体内就射了出来，全数落在安全套里头。  
然而，药效还在。  
还硬着呢。  
双方都一样。  
“唔……继续吧……”  
哈尼自然知道男人已经射了，他更知道梦楼的催情药没那么简单就解开了，休息了半晌后，察觉到男人的肉棒又在他体内勃起。  
“可以吗？”  
解雨臣试探性的问着，在男人拔出性器扔掉装着精液的安全套时，哈尼红着脸庞挂着眼泪，自己乖乖地翻了一身，躺在床上，用脚勾着男人的腰准备迎驾。  
“我觉得，你们梦楼应该要准备多一点安全套……”  
解雨臣不禁失笑出声，抓住人儿的脚踝抬高，就这样用没有戴套的性器堵在人儿流水的穴口之中。  
得给梦楼一个差评了。  
保险套居然只给一个？  
只看不起客人，还是看不起花爷了？  
明白花爷的意思，哈尼正情绪高涨中，用手臂捂着眼睛啧了一声，然后才缓缓说话。  
“射外面……你能控制住吗？”  
“……我尽量。”  
解雨臣说罢，捧着自己的性器，对准穴口再次插了进去，没了安全套的阻碍，这轮的性事又是另一番滋味，更能清楚感受到窒息和火热的快感。  
花爷更喜欢这种感觉。  
哈尼自然也察觉到不同，肉棒重新进入就忍不住娇喊出声，巨大火热足以烫伤他的内壁，被人抓住的脚肌肉都僵硬不少，胸膛起伏得厉害。  
解雨臣开始疯狂抽插起来，舒服的快感真是会要了他的命，肉棒被蜜糖吸得紧，每次进入抽出仿佛想要从他精口拉出某个滚烫，让他产生想要内射的冲动。  
“啊啊……天……舒服、可恶……”  
哈尼脸上爬满泪水，羞耻又不甘心地娇喘吁吁，高潮迭起时夹人更是让花爷走火入魔，下意识加强了撞击的举动，想要内射的念头更是强烈。  
“射里面、可以吗？”  
“……嗯，不可以、不可以。”  
哈尼忍不住哭出声来，脑袋一偏不去看男人，身体因为撞击抽插而上下摇动，眼泪全数落在枕头上面。  
虽然只是恶作剧的试探，既然人儿不愿意，花爷自然不勉强，放下蜜糖的腿搁在两边，猛然拉下他的腰，让下体贴得更紧，坚硬的肉棒顶得哈尼全身酥麻，捅到了极限，又让他再次射了出来。  
保持姿势，加快速度抽插了几百下，解雨臣感觉自己快要射了，连忙将巨大抽出人儿的体内，对着气喘吁吁的蜜糖用手撸动着阴茎，闭上眼睛呻吟一声，龟头颤抖，从精口处喷射出来的白色猛然溅在人儿的身体上，随着手上的撸动动作，一下一下的射出来，点缀在粉红色的乳尖上面。  
双方完事了，花爷缓缓地躺在哈尼的旁边，是有点累，想要休息半晌在做善后，轻轻地抱过黏黏糊糊的人儿，压在怀里，闻着他的发丝味道，给予人儿一个性爱后的安全感。  
“你记得……你要记得……”  
哈尼早已被男人干得迷迷糊糊的，可能是昏睡了过去，嘴里却念念有词，脑袋靠在花爷的胸膛上，哭丧着脸，眼泪蹭得他胸口湿漉漉的。  
“买断……一定要买断我……求你……”  
“我会的，你放心。”  
为了答谢你的牺牲。  
我会遵守诺言。  
你放心，睡吧。

【完】


End file.
